99 Problems
by wiblywoblytimeywimey
Summary: Sequel to "Little Red". Edward arrives home to find Jasper having very inappropriate thoughts about Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sequel to "Little Red", you don't have to have red that story to read this once, but you should check it out anyway! Songs used in this story: 99 Problems by Hugo, Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson.

* * *

_I__f you're having girl problems,  
I feel bad for you son,  
I got 99 problems,  
And a bitch ain't one._

The foul song spills from Jasper's stereo in the room upstairs that he and Alice share. I've heard the lyrics once before on the radio, sung by someone called Jay-Z. But this version that Jasper plays is more of a country song.

_Tip my hat to the sun in the west,  
Feel the beat right in my chest,  
At the crossroads a second time,  
Make the devil change his mind,  
It's a pound of flesh but it's really a ton,  
99 problems and a bitch ain't one._

The urge to race upstairs and tear Jasper's throat out has had my venom boiling for the past few days. But upon hearing his moans of pleasure – signalling that he's touching himself – I see red.

He doesn't know I'm here. And I'm torn between leaving and setting him on fire.

As I turn to leave, Jasper moans Bella's name and I freeze with hand on the front door knob. He's thinking of Bella. Not Alice. Jasper is touching himself because of Bella.

Isn't it bad enough that just three days ago he was having his way with Bella on her couch?

_If you're having girl problems,  
I feel bad for you son,  
I got 99 problems and a bitch ain't one.  
99 problems,  
But a bitch ain't one._

I cringe as I enter Jasper's mind and see images of Bella splayed out on the hood of one of Jasper's muscle cars.

Jasper's country music bursts from the car stereo as he climbs on top of the love of my existence.

_Like broken glass under my feet,  
I could lose my mind in this heat,  
Looking for the prize,  
but I don't want blood._

"Jasper." Bella moans, her head tossed back. Her mouth falls open as Jasper begins to press open-mouthed kisses to her neck, while grinding into her.

I pull out of Jasper's mind and images of Bella tossing and turning beneath Jasper on Halloween assaults my memory. My own brother could make Bella moan like that, when I never could.

Against my better judgement, I seep back into Jasper's mind just in time to see him unclasp Bella's bra and throw it behind him. With a smirk, he lowers his head and wraps his lips around once of Bella's pink nipples.

_I order one drink,  
Then I drink the flood,  
Well, you can come inside,  
But your friends can't come,  
99 problems and a bitch ain't one._

I should either leave or confront him right now. I shouldn't be spying on his thoughts. Even if they are with the girl I love.

I should kill him.

_If you're having girl problems,  
I feel bad for you son,  
I got 99 problems and a bitch ain't one.  
I got 99, 99,  
99, 99, 99 problems,  
But a bitch ain't one._

As the horrible song finishes and a new one starts – I recognise this song to be by Marilyn Mason, another horrible singer Jasper listens to – Jasper locks eyes with Bella before pulling down her denim shorts.

_Sweet dreams are made of these,  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas,  
Everybody's looking for something._

I barely contain my growl when I see Jasper bury his head between Bella's legs.

"Oh God, Jasper!" Bella says his name like a prayer. One of her small hands wraps into Jasper's shaggy blond hair, forcing him closer to her. "More."

Apparently, Jasper obliges, because Bella's eyes immediately widen and she tosses her head back.

"Fuck," Bella mutter, wrapping her legs around Jasper's shoulders.

_Some of them want to use you,  
Some of them want to get used by you,  
Some of them want to abuse you,  
Some of them want to be abused._

Jasper pulls away with a smirk and Bella attempts to growl at him.

"Why'd you stop?" Bella growls.

With his knowing smirk, Jasper tosses of his shirt before snapping open the buckle of his belt, yanking his zip down, and letting his jeans, along with his boxers, fall to his ankles.

_Sweet dreams are made of these,  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas,  
Everybody's looking for something._

As Bella realises what Jasper wants, she smiles, and my heart breaks all over again.

Jasper yanks her forward, so her legs are hanging off the hood of the car.

_Some of them want to use you,  
Some of them want to get used by you,  
Some of them want to abuse you,  
Some of them want to be abused._

Jasper once again locks eyes with Bella, before slipping into her with a thrust of his hips.

Bella wraps her legs around his waist, somehow letting Jasper go deeper and the two of them let out a moan. Bella sits up, and with both hand on his shoulders, she forces Jasper closer to her, so her chest is right against his. Their naked bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.

_I wanna use you and abuse you,  
I wanna know what's inside you,  
Moving on, moving on,  
Moving on, moving on,  
Moving on, moving on,  
Moving on._

With one hand cupping Bella's ass as leverage, Jasper moves his other hand to tangle in Bella's hair, before covering her mouth with his.

Jasper thrusts slowly, rolling his hips against hers.

"You are such a tease." Bella groans, her lips still brushing against Jasper's. Sweat covers their bodies, and the sound of their skin slapping torments my ears.

_Sweet dreams are made of these,  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas,  
Everybody's looking for something._

"I can tease too." Bella smirks. She clenches around Jasper's length, and his eyes nearly roll into the back of his head.

"Damn cocktease," Jasper mutters with his head thrown back.

_Some of them want to use you,  
Some of them want to get used by you,  
Some of them want to abuse you,  
Some of them want to be abused._

Jasper speeds up his movements drastically, and Bella lets out an appreciative moan.

I pull out of Jasper's thoughts just as his lips meet Bella's once more, their kiss too sloppy to be considered anything but a kiss for love.

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you,  
I'm gonna know what's inside,  
Gonna use you and abuse you,  
I'm gonna know what's inside you._

As the song finishes, I hear Jasper let out a shout like he's been burned.

I yank the door open, but I know Jasper will have heard it. Which means that he knows that I know now.

"Edward!" I hear Jasper yell front porch. But I'm already making my way through the woods, running at inhuman speed.

Cat's out of the bag.


	2. AN

**A/N: **I know you wanted it, I've got it for you. The prequel to "Little Red" and "99 Problems". I may write another story about what happens when Jasper finds out that Edward found out about Jasper boning Edward's ex-girlfriend... yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **ERMAGERD! LOOK WHAT I DID! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE IT! I decided to make this into a story. Holy crap. Confetti, it's a parade.

_I'm so addicted to,_  
_All the things you do,_  
_When you're going down on me,_  
_In between the sheets._

_All the sounds you make,_  
_It's not like anything.__._

- Addicted, Saving Abel

* * *

Nothing stays buried forever.

Edward was never meant to find out about my relationship with Bella. That secret was buried deep, never meant to see the light of day. That secret means the end of my marriage, the end of my relationship with my brother.

That secret was carefully kept. And yet, it's floating to the surface, being carried away with Edward as his footsteps take him to the north. His trips away are common, so this one won't alert any member of the family that something's wrong.

Knowing Edward, he'll be heading to Alaska to go sulk to Tanya. This gives me about a week before he returns and tells Alice. A week before my marriage ends.

The first day after Edward's departure, I spend panicking. Maybe he doesn't know the full story. Maybe he just thinks I have the hots for his girlfriend… That doesn't sound any better, does it? Alice pops into our room on several occasions, her inquisitive murmurs interrupting the war inside my head briefly, before she continues down the hall to talk to Esme about decorating or to convince Rosalie to go shopping with her.

By day two, Alice is beginning to become concerned of my behaviour. I lay on the bed, ankles crossed; hands clasped together, an intense look on my face.

"Jazz?" Alice asks gently, taking a few steps into our room. My eyes snap towards hers and I plaster a fake smile onto my face. I can't let her see what's really happening, it will hurt her. I can't let that happen. "Are you okay?" I open my mouth to reply with a yes, but Alice quickly cuts me off. "Don't." She murmurs. "Don't say that you are. Because the husband I know, _my _husband, doesn't spend all day locked away in his room. So don't tell me you're okay, because I know you're not." She draws closer to the bed. "I know you Jasper, and this isn't you. I need you to tell me what's going on."

"Alice, everything is fine." I assure her, I lie. "There's nothing you need to worry about. Everything is fine."

"I can't see your future Jazz." Alice whispers, sitting down on the bed and clasping my hands in hers. "You're undecided. You're always undecided these days." Alice takes in a deep breath before she speaks again. "What don't you want me to see Jasper?"

Leave this alone Alice. Stop poking at it. You won't like what you find.

"I didn't want you to find out so soon." I begin, trying to think of a way – any way – to get me out of this situation. "But I booked a holiday for us." Alice raises her eyebrows in surprise, but appears to believe me. "Our anniversary is coming up soon, and I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to do something special."

"Then why have you been cooped up in here all day?" Alice asks, shaking her head in confusion.

"I've been worrying about Edward." I lie. "He won't stop beating himself up about Bella. He makes me depressed every time we're in the same room."

A smile graces Alice's face and she pulls me into a hug. She tells me that I'm thoughtful, sweet. She asks me where we're going on our holiday. I tell her Paris, and she spends the next few hours talking about the shopping she'll do with me. And then she's sending me hunting.

I don't where I'm going when I start running after I've left the house. But my legs take me where I want to be; with Bella.

* * *

The young brunette practically smashes her lips against mine when I climb through the window.

"I missed you." She whispers in my ear, running her hands along my shoulders and pushing my jacket off. Her teeth and lips tug at my ear lobe, before hot open-mouthed kisses continue down my neck.

I want to tell her that I've missed her too, but all my thoughts are jumbled and the only words I can form are "Bella" and "oh God". I know I shouldn't be here. I should be booking a flight to Paris for Alice and I. But I've missed this; the thrill and arousal that run through me every time I feel Bella's hot mouth on my skin.

"Have you missed me too?" Bella murmurs, her hands now pulling my shirt over my head. How does she do that? How can her hands be everywhere at once? How can her mouth be everywhere? "Have you had sex since we last saw each other? Because I haven't." Like I said, thoughts are jumbled, and the only thing I can do is shake my head, because no, I haven't had sex with Alice two months. Every time we try, I end up thinking about how hot Bella is, and how amazing sex with Bella is.

"You talk a lot, you know." I manage to get out as I pull away from Bella to yank her shirt over her head. Her black lace bra stands out against her pale skin, and my erection throbs painfully against my jeans.

"Can you think of something better for me to do with my mouth?" Bella asks suggestively before dropping to her knees.

All I can do is stare wantonly at Bella as she carefully peels away my jeans and boxers, my erection jutting freely from my body. Bella lets her tongue slide along my shaft, from base to tip. The ragged breath and depraved cry it earned her was more than enough to bring a smirk to her face.

I'm sure I let out a sigh of relief when Bella's lips close around the head of my penis, sucking gently. But then she pulls away and returns to teasing me with her tongue and receives something akin to a hiss from me in return. Bella's tongue traces the rim of the head slowly, before taking me in her mouth again.

"Oh God, please." I moan, throwing my head back again the wall. The hand I have wrapped in Bella's hair begins to tremble. It takes all the restraint I have not to thrust into her mouth or force her head onto my cock.

Bella keeps the suction lights, focusing on massaging the underside of the head with her tongue. When Bella finally sinks her head down, taking in as much of me as she can with the perfect amount of suction, I have to bite down on my tongue to stop myself from letting out a shout. I strain my ears to hear noise in the house and find that Charlie isn't home. Good, we won't have to worry about the noise then.

The feeling of the Bella's mouth, the heat and the wetness, is amazing. I slump back against the wall; my hips thrusting forward ever so slightly. Bella begins to bob her head in time with my measured thrusts and I feel myself melt at the sensations coursing through my body.

And then Bella sucks just a bit harder and moans around me, the vibrations sending me over the edge.

"Oh shit, oh fuck." I groan. My vision goes white as I convulse, erupting in her mouth. Bella sucks harder if possible, swallowing every drop of cum I can muster up.

I stay with Bella that night. And when she wakes in the morning, she refuses to return my shirt to me.

"It smells like you." She tells me. "It'll make me feel like you're here even when you're not."

"So you're going to make me leave without a shirt?" I ask teasingly, leaning forward and pecking her lips.

"Yeah," Bella giggled, biting her lip. I shake my head and open the window.

"See you later little red." I say before disappearing from her sight.

* * *

"Did you have sex with another woman?" Alice inquires one evening when the others are out hunting. My head snaps towards her, and if I had a beating heart, it'd be hammering right about now.

"What?" I ask. My mouth feels dry, and my head is spinning.

"I checked your bills, and your credit cards, and you haven't booked us a holiday to anywhere." Alice explains with her eyes trained on the TV. I find the lack of attention I'm getting whilst Alice speaks about such a tender issue unnerving to say the least. "You've been acting weird lately and now I know it's not because you were planning something for our anniversary."

The tension in the room is so thick it could be cut with a knife. When Alice finally turns towards me, her face is blank, showing no emotion. But I'm her husband, and I can see the pain in her eyes. I can see the pain this conversation is causing her.

"Did you have sex with another woman?" Alice repeats herself.

When I reply to her, it's barely above a whisper, but Alice hears it anyway. "I did."

My heart breaks at the look of pure agony on Alice's face.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, because it's all I can say. I move my hand to grasp Alice's, but she yanks herself away from me.

"How long?" Alice whispers. If she were human, I'm positive she'd be crying. Instead, she shows her pain through her voice and her facial features.

"Since after we left Forks," I reply, and this time Alice stands up in order to put distance between us. "Alice-"

"Just go." Alice says, cutting me off. "I love you. I love you _so _much. But I can't see you right now. Please, just go."

Another day passes by with still no sign of Edward. Eventually Alice calms down and agrees to stay with me. She tells me we've been married too long to give up because of an affair. She tells me we'll get through this. And I believe her. But I don't know how I can give up Bella; the woman that makes me feel more alive than any other living creature ever has.

I'm sure that Alice will get past this, that we'll be happy again, that she can forgive me. Edward's been gone for two weeks when I arrive home to find Alice pacing back and forth in our room.

When I open the door, she stills and turns towards me, one of my shirts in her hand; the shirt Bella had practically stolen from me.

The shirt Bella had. The shirt Alice could only have gotten if she was in Bella's room; a room filled with my scent.

The smile I previously had on my face falls and I stare at my wife with wide eyes.

"Are you…?" Alice mutters, trailing off. Her expression is almost painful to look at. "Are you sleeping with Bella?"

And then I say it. The single word that is sure to end my marriage. "Yes."


	4. AN I'm sorry guys

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm sorry to say that this is an author's note and not a chapter. I wanted to let you all know that I will be continuing this story, but due to the fact that I'm in my last term of high school and I've got heaps of exams coming up and so many assignments to do, I won't be updating until I've finished high school, which is in about 4 or 5 weeks. If this fact has made you cranky, just think about how the Sherlock fandom feels, they've gone freaking nuts with having to wait.


End file.
